Sikhism
Giveaway Clues # The Five Ks are five Articles of Faith that Khalsa Sikhs wear at all times as commanded by the tenth Sikh Guru, Guru Gobind Singh, who so ordered it at the Vaisakhi Amrit Sanchar in 1699. The Five Ks are: 1 Keski (small turban used to cover the Kesh or uncut hair) 2 Kangha (small wooden comb), 3 Kara (steel or iron bracelet), 4 Kacchera (undergarment) and 5 Kirpan (short dagger). Tossup Questions # The Vand Chhako pillar of this religion asks its practitioners to donate about 10% of their income to the needy, and its other two pillars are Naam Japo and Kirat Karo. Adherents of this religion avoid kam and krodh, and its Japji prayer begins with the Mul Mantra. Members of the (*) Khalsa Order of this religion are instructed to bear kesh, or long hair, and carry the kirpan dagger as part of the five K's. Arjan Dev compiled the central text of this religion. For ten points, identify this Indian religion whose eternal eleventh guru became the Adi Granth after Gobind Singh died, and was founded by Guru Nanak. # One holiday in this region celebrates the release of one of its central religious leaders from the Gwalior Fort. That festival, Bandi Shor, is the second most important festival in this religion after the new year, Vaisakhi. Adherents to this religion pray at temples called gurdwaras. One must recite the Mool Mantar while undergoing this religion's baptism ceremony, and once the baptism is completed, the new member of the Khalsa is required to wear the items known as the "5 Ks." The spiritual leader of this religion is a personification of its holy text, the Adi Granth. For 10 points, name this religion founded by Guru Nanak which holds holy the Golden Temple at Amritsar. # As part of this religion's child-naming ceremony, a holy man turns to a random page of scripture, reads the first word he sees, and gives the child a name beginning with the same first letter. Members of this religion perform the Bhog ceremony after completing something, and at major life milestones may perform the ceremony of Akhand Path, which involves 48 hours of reading scripture. This religion uses the term "hukam" to refer to the divine will. The holiday of Vaisakhi commemorates the first five men to be formally initiated into this religion, which involves being anointed with sugar water. A visitor to one of this religion's places of worship may hear the Ardas prayer and will be offered Sacred Pudding. Adult members of this religion are considered members of the Khalsa Order and wear a bracelet, a comb, and a kirpan dagger. For 10 points, name this religion founded by Guru Nanak. # Adherents of this religion greet each other with the words "sat sri akal". This religion's services are ended by reading a randomly selected verse from its scripture, and in this religion's places of worship, communal kitchens serve free food to visitors regardless of their backgrounds. Members of this faith are baptized by being sprinkled with and then drinking sugar water, and adherents wear metal bracelets and carry daggers as two of this religion's Five Ks. Name this Indian religion founded by a series of ten gurus, beginning with Guru Nanak, whose members maintain their uncut hair in turbans. # After initiation into the Khalsa (KAHL-sah) in this religion, adherents must wear a wooden comb, known as the "kanga"(KAHN-gah), and a steel bracelet, known as the "kara" (KAH-rah), which are two of the five K's. Arjun (AR-joon) Dev compiled this religion's holy text, the Adi Granth, which contains many of the sayings of the first leader, or guru, of this religion. For 10 points, identify this religion founded by Nanak, whose adherents are mostly found in the Punjab region.